Tales from the Black Museum
"Welcome, friends, to the '''Black Museum', where every item is unique, and has a story all of its own! Granted, many of those stories are suspect at best — often because I make them up myself on the quiet days — but this one, as far as I can tell, is one hundred per cent completely true! (Except for the parts that I sort of had to guess at.)"'' Tales from the Black Museum is a strip from the Judge Dredd Megazine, created by John Wagner. The format is similar to that of Tharg's Future Shocks, but each tale centres around an exhibit from Justice Department's Black Museum, where the Judges of Mega-City One store mementoes and curios connected with notorious law-breakers from the city's long and eventful history. (The Judges seem to have a grudging respect for at least some criminals, possibly because the more spectacular ones display an inventiveness and initiative that the ordinary citizen lacks. However, the Black Museum also serves as a useful reminder of the Judges' power and past victories.) According to the editor who commissioned the strip, Alan Barnes, "Sometimes you needed a nice, tidy, self-contained one-off just to vary the texture of any one issue, if that doesn't sound pretentious." Each tale is narrated by the Museum's curator, Henry Dubble. The first one told how he himself became an exhibit after stealing items from the Black Museum and selling them to serial killer Armundo Rivetts. Rivetts ended up murdering, freeze-drying and reanimating Dubble, who was eventually recovered by the Judges after they arrested Rivetts and impounded his collection of roboticised corpses. During the day Dubble stands on a plinth in the Black Museum, ensuring that all the visitors and the museum's new guide are shown that crime doesn't pay. At night he stalks the empty halls and corridors, spinning yarns about his favourite exhibits to you, the reader... Some contributors *Dan Abnett *David Baillie *Simon Bowland *Gary Caldwell *Joel Carpenter *Michael Carroll *Jonathan Clements *Eva de la Cruz *Andrew Currie *Paul Davidson *Jon Davis-Hunt *Rufus Dayglo *Ellie De Ville *D'Israeli *Nick Dyer *Al Ewing *Neil Googe *Alan Grant *PJ Holden *Staz Johnson *Tony Lee *Vince Locke *Jack Lawrence *Jake Lynch *Graham Manley *Rory McConville *Leah Moore *Len O'Grady *Dean Ormston *Annie Parkhouse *Nick Percival *Dom Reardon *Graeme Neil Reid *John Reppion *John Ridgway *David Roach *Adrian Salmon *John Smith *Robin Smith *Smudge *Simon Spurrier *Fiona Staples *Dylan Teague *Shaun Thomas *Tiernen Trevallion *John Wagner *Alec Worley *Arthur Wyatt Category:Adventure strips Category:IPC Adventure strips Category:2000 AD strips Category:Dean Ormston/Artist Category:Nick Percival/Artist Category:Arthur Wyatt/Writer Category:Rufus Dayglo/Artist Category:Michael Carroll/Writer Category:Ellie De Ville/Letterer Category:David Baillie/Writer Category:Graeme Neil Reid/Artist Category:The night is dark and full of terrors Category:Tiernen Trevallion/Artist Category:Alec Worley/Writer Category:Annie Parkhouse/Letterer Category:Paul Davidson/Artist Category:Len O'Grady/Artist Category:Jake Lynch/Artist Category:Nick Dyer/Artist Category:Graham Manley/Artist Category:Vince Locke/Artist Category:Jack Lawrence/Artist Category:Rory McConville/Writer Category:Staz Johnson/Artist Category:Staz Johnson/Penciler Category:Adrian Salmon/Artist Category:Adrian Salmon/Penciler Category:John Wagner/Creator Category:John Wagner/Writer Category:Shaun Thomas/Creator Category:Shaun Thomas/Artist Category:Dan Abnett/Writer Category:John Ridgway/Artist Category:John Ridgway/Penciler Category:John Ridgway/Inker Category:Simon Spurrier/Writer Category:John Smith/Writer Category:Jonathan Clements/Writer Category:Dom Reardon/Artist Category:Al Ewing/Writer Category:Alan Grant/Writer Category:Dylan Teague/Artist Category:Robin Smith/Artist Category:Robin Smith/Penciler Category:Robin Smith/Inker Category:Tony Lee/Writer Category:Fiona Staples/Colourist Category:Jon Davis-Hunt/Artist Category:Jon Davis-Hunt/Penciler Category:Jon Davis-Hunt/Inker Category:Gary Caldwell/Colourist Category:PJ Holden/Artist Category:PJ Holden/Penciler Category:PJ Holden/Inker Category:Eva de la Cruz/Colourist Category:Smudge/Artist Category:Joel Carpenter/Artist Category:D'Israeli/Artist Category:D'Israeli/Penciler Category:D'Israeli/Inker Category:Leah Moore/Writer Category:John Reppion/Writer Category:David Roach/Artist Category:David Roach/Penciler Category:David Roach/Inker Category:Andrew Currie/Artist Category:Tiernen Trevallion/Penciler Category:Tiernen Trevallion/Inker Category:Graeme Neil Reid/Penciler Category:Graeme Neil Reid/Inker Category:Neil Googe/Artist